Bleach The begging of a new relationshipfight
by Nicole Quinn2110
Summary: Aizen is back too get his revenge on the Seireitei with a few of his arrancars... Ichigo and Rukia have a little something going on... let's see what happens with them.


**Haiii guys! Sorry if this seems really bad, it's my first time writing a fanfiction story! I've been working on it for months on my phone... please review and tell me how I did! And if you don't like how I did, tell me some pointers so I can fix it up for you guys!**

Chapter One

"Ichigo! We have a huge mission! Wake up!" I scream at Ichigo "okay, okay Rukia, just chill!" He tells me, "not this time!" I put on my Chappy glove and pull him out of his gegai.

After I get out of my gegai I open the gates to the soul society "open, gates of hell, the univers and soul reapers!" We walk into the soul society, but we end up in the ruokon district, I feel my brothers speritrail pressure "brother! Are you there? Are you okay?" I shout, "Rukia come here! Right now!" I find him on the ground with a huge gash on his chest, "brother what happen? Who did this to YOU!"I scream, it's almost like a sob scream. " Rukia, Aizen tried to take over, he almost succeeded, then the gates of hell opened, when he saw that, he just stopped, he killed old man Yomomto and almost killed me and my squad," while he is talking, I'm healing him with my powers, and Ichigo is on the look out to see if Azien and his group are coming "then brother what happened?" I ask " him and his crew went somewhere in the forest, I gusse to do some experiments or something." That's where he ends before he falls asleep.

When I'm done on him, he wakes up "hm? Where am I?" He asks "brother, you are where you where when we found you. Don't worry, a few came after us, but Ichigo took care of them." "Thank you sister, and Ichigo," "no problem Byukya. Glad to fight for you and Rukia," Ichigo says " Ichigo, would you PLEASE CALL ME CAPTIN KUCHIKI!" "Yes sir…"

When Byukya thinks he can walk, we start to travel to the Seireitei. Almost all of the south ruokon district is DEAD. When we get to the Seirritei nothing looks wrong then we see the tower, the one where my last days were before my execution (witch never happened). I find my captin, captin of squad thirteen. I start too cry and almost go rapid, I use flash step to go away and grab my captin.

I take him to his room and have two of my squad members following us. "Keep care of the captain, I'll check his room." "Yes miss. Kuchiki!" I go into his room and check, 'no sign of life in here'I think to myself. I check EVERYWHERE 'no sighn of danger'. Then I kinda feel a weird speratirail pressure. 'I've felt this one before…' I think to myself. "Nel, come on out" I say grinning. Her little green head pops out of a cuburt. "Rukia! Aizen almost killed me! I came running in here and slowed my speratirail pressure so no one would notice then I heard you talking quitly and let it move fast." Nel says almost crying. "It's alright nel. I will bring my captin in seeing this is my captin's room." I bring my captin in and get a squad four member to heal him.

"what type of relation ship do you and Ichigo have?" Hanatorou asks me. "A very good one. I would love to call him mine, but I don't think he would love to call me his." I replie.

I go on shocked mode… 'Ichigo you freaking idiot!' I think to myself. "That spitrail pressure!" I scream "Rukia, I'm scared!" Nel crys out. "Is that itsygo?" I put her in a corner and look out. Of coarse it's Ichigo. Fighting Aizen. "DAMMIT!" He shouts. " I command you all to take a seat, just stay here for a few minuets. Ichigo Kurosaki is fighting captain Aizen. I do not need you soul reapers, and Nel hurt." I close the door and sit down. Squad 4 members are helping captain Utakau.

After at least one hour Ichigo comes in cuts and gashes all over him. "Hey everyone, I wo-" he just falls down. "Bukkado number one, sai!" That should keep him there for a few minuets it should run off when he wakes up. I look out side, Aizen looks dead, but… I don't know if that's just his zanpuctoe. When he wakes up the spell I casted releases him and his wounds are all gone, but he's got bandedges all over. "So you won?" I ask. He comes close and whispers "of coarse I did, all for you Rukia" then he moves back. "Thank you Ichigo." I say smiling, than Nel comes running out and jumps on Ichigo, I sit next to him and he lays down his head on my lap, I blush. "It's done ." My captain wakes up. "I must have fallen asleep." He says."no sir, you got wounded in a fight with Aizen. I believe Ichigo beated him, I just don't know if its the real him, or his zanpuctoe." I say. "thank you Rukia. If you would like, you all can stay here." I look down at Ichigo, he looks up at me. "Sure." "I'M SLEEPING WITH ITSYGO!" "No, you aren't Nel," Ichigo says sounding a little ticked off. I lean down to him and whisper "how about us two?" "Of coarse Rukia" he says smiling.

**Tell me what you guys think of my story! Thank you if you do!**


End file.
